


The linebacker, the centenarian and the face-hugger

by lola381pce



Series: A Daily Dose of Phlint [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint Swears, M/M, Swearing, daily phllint, firefighter clint, paramedic Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce





	The linebacker, the centenarian and the face-hugger

“I’m just sayin’, Phil. It’s fairly fuckin’ typical.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you back that up with examples? And stop squirming while I do this.”

Clint endeavours to keep himself still as he sits on the gurney while Phil gently touches his hands to the other man’s face.

“Three weeks ago - he carries the sweet little old lady out. I get her carer who was built like a linebacker and weighed about 250 lbs.”

“Don’t you train for that?”

Phil, a paramedic with the ‘bus’ that’s attached to the firehouse, smirks as he treats the other man’s cuts and scratches. Clint’s a firefighter who, by sheer chance, often finds himself in the hands of Phil…although not necessarily the way he’d _like_ to be. Still beggars can’t be choosers and the paramedic’s hands are always very gentle as he patches up his wounds.

“Fuck off, smart ass. And then five weeks ago, he gets the sexy waitress and I get the short order cook.”

“From what I remember, you very nearly ended up on a date with that one.”

“You’re not funny, Phil. He was a hundred and two and grabby. Very grabby.” Clint shudders at the memory of the old man’s hands ending up in places that he really doesn’t care to remember.

“Well, look on the bright side. At least this time you get your photo in the paper. And the woman was very grateful.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “Yeah - the funny pages. He had the beautiful white Persian that looked terrified and clung to him like it loved him too much to let him go. I got the cat the was the same fucking size as me and tried to attach itself to my face and rip it off. Like a fucking face-hugger from ‘Alien’. Stop laughing, Phil. It’s not funny.”

Phil does his best to stop snorting as he puts the final Steristrip on a very sulky firefighter. As he snaps his kit shut and peels off is gloves he says, “I’m sorry Clint but….you know what I saw all those times?”

Clint looks wary as he shakes his head in the negative.

“I saw a pretty amazing firefighter who rescued a terrified man and stayed with him until he was calm enough for me to complete my checks then get him to hospital for observation. A guy who still stays in touch with you if I remember rightly. I also saw a firefighter who took care of an old man, similarly scared out of his mind, if a little hands-y, again until I could get him to hospital. And tonight I saw a woman who thought she’d lost everything but thanks to you (and him) still has her two cats - and it was your cat she went to first by the way.”

Clint’s reaches his hand to the back of his neck rubbing it self-consciously. “Ya think?” he asks genuinely surprised by Phil’s words.

“I do, Clint. So how about breakfast later…just so as I can make sure the face-hugger hasn’t done any permanent damage?”

The pout disappears to be replaced with a broad grin. “That would…that would be okay I guess.”

The paramedic nods with smile which has the added bonus of crinkling the corner of his eyes. “I guess I’ll meet you back at the station then.”

Clint gets up from the gurney and nods back. “It’s a date.”

Phil gives him mischievous half-smile. “If you like.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool!”

“It’s about damn time,” says Jasper, Phil’s ‘bus’ partner as Clint returns to his crew. “I’ve just about had enough of your pining shit.”

Today’s daily phlint was based on [t](http://lola381pce.tumblr.com/post/150304596937/mufasamonsta-tahthetrickster-i-really-like)[his post](http://tahthetrickster.tumblr.com/post/48583479844/i-really-like-looking-at-google-image-searches-for) ...


End file.
